Milliardaire et Uchiha
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Le pauvre Naruto se retrouve en panne au milieu de la route, un homme vient lui donner un coup de main mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et notre héros se retrouve à être hébergé par l'inconnu.
1. Chapter 1

**Milliardaire et Uchiha**

**Rating : M**  
**Couple : SasuNaru**

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient, ceci est une réadaptation de « Milliardaire et séducteur » de Teddy Oliver et donc tout le mérite lui revient, j'ai simplement changé les personnages pour en faire une version SasuNaru et modifié quelques passages et donc les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Les personnages sont un peu OOC.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. L'accident**

La pluie ne cesse d'augmenter en intensité compliquant la conduite de la petite voiture sur cette route étroite et tortueuse de nuit. L'essuie-glace unique peine à balayer l'averse qui se déverse sur le pare-brise. Il écope l'eau plutôt qu'il n'essuie la vitre. Je tente bien de déchiffrer la route à travers le faisceau blanc des phares qui éclairent tant bien que mal le goudron inondé et les fossés qui débordent. Je suis définitivement et totalement perdu.

_Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, ai-je pris cette route ? Pourquoi ai-je écouté Sakura et ses idées de raccourcis ?_

Le moteur commence à pétarder, faisant vibrer la voiture de ses tôles, puis s'arrête net. Je me range précipitamment sur le bas-côté, toutes lumières éteintes.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis en panne au milieu de nulle part et en pleine tempête ! Je suis maudit, voilà, c'est ça, je suis maudit !_

Je tourne deux ou trois fois la clef de contact, mais rien ne se produit. Les phares sont éteints, plus de warnings ni de radio. Là, je sais que je suis dans le pétrin. Autant se décider à affronter la pluie pour aller ouvrir le capot… Comme si mes maigres connaissances en mécanique allaient m'aider à me sortir de ce mauvais pas !

Je suis penché sur le moteur, tentant de déchiffrer l'embrouillamini mécanique, quand un véhicule stoppe à ma hauteur. C'est une grosse voiture de luxe. La vitre du côté passager descend, le conducteur se penche en avant pour m'interpeller

-Besoin d'aide ?  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, plus rien ne marche.  
-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

_C'est peut-être mon jour de chance après tout ?_

La grosse voiture se gare un peu plus loin. Le conducteur en descend, il tente de s'abriter sous une veste en la tenant au-dessus de sa tête et arrive en courant. Il se penche sur le moteur, couvert par son vêtement posé sur la tête comme une grande capuche. Une bouffée de parfum masculin arrive fugacement à mes narines, une senteur envoûtante.

-Je dois avoir une lampe de poche dans le coffre de ma voiture, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, mon sauveteur repart en courant vers son véhicule pour fouiller dans le compartiment à bagages. Un moteur se fait entendre au lion, malmené par un conducteur agressif. La pluie me cingle le dos et je commence à avoir froid.

Mon attention est détournée par le retour de mon dépanneur, une lampe torche à la main. Je me redresse alors, surpris par le bruit d'un moteur qui semble maintenant tout proche, pour voir deux gros phares qui nous foncent dessus à toute allure. J'ai juste le temps de tirer en arrière mon dépanneur et de l'entraîner avec moi dans le fossé plein d'eau. L'autre voiture heurte mon véhicule en panne, puis, dans un grand crissement de freins, s'immobilise. Nous surgissions hors de l'eau glacée, juste à temps pour voir l'auto folle faire une manœuvre et filer à toute allure.

Sous l'effet du choc, ma voiture commence à rouler toute seule et suit la pente de la route. Nous rampons dans la boue pour nous extirper du fossé et partir à la poursuite de la fuyarde qui prend de plus en plus de vitesse. Dans le virage, elle continue tout droit et bascule dans le fossé. Je l'aperçois ensuite poursuivre une course folle à travers un jardin qu'elle dévaste, pour finir par tomber dans un gros ruisseau. Au bord du cours d'eau bouillonnant. Nous nous arrêtons net. Je suis tellement atterré par ce spectacle que mon seul réflexe est de me tenir la tête à deux mains, abasourdi. Mais mon compagnon d'infortune, aussi essoufflé que moi, s'assoit dans la boue et commence à montrer les signes d'une hilarité irrépressible. Il glousse et fait éclater un rire sonore.

-Jene vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.  
-Excusez-moi, dit-il en tentant de réprimer son rire qui repart de plus belle.  
-Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ?  
-Je suis désolé.

L'homme se tape sur les genoux, agité de soubresauts provoqués par sa crise de rire. Je n'ai jamais vécu une chose aussi dingue… Je m'accroupis en gémissant. Pour l'instant, je ne sens plus l'eau qui me dégouline sur le dos, je ne vois que la montagne d'ennuis qui se profilent à l'horizon. Mon compagnon de galère se calme et me presse doucement l'épaule.

-Venez, laissons tout ceci. Il fera jour demain, et nous ne ferons rien de plus à cette heure. Je vous amène chez moi pour vous sécher. Je crois que vous avez grand besoin de réconfort.  
-Mais ma voiture…  
-Elle n'ira pas plus loin. Vous êtes transi de froid, il n'est pas raisonnable de rester ici.  
-Et le propriétaire du jardin ? Je vais lui dire quoi ?  
-Vous verrez ça demain. S'il vous plaît… Venez maintenant.

La mort dans l'âme, je suis l'inconnu en retraversant le jardin. Le retour vers la voiture est rendu pénible par l'herbe détrempée qui est aussi glissante que de la glace. Nous chutons à plusieurs reprises. Je constate, désolé, les dégâts commis par ma voiture. Je n'ose pas me lamenter devant l'inconnu. Les explications que je vais donner à l'assurance ne seront sûrement pas simples.

Maculés de boue, nous parvenons enfin au véhicule de l'inconnu qui attend sagement sur le bas-côté. C'est une voiture de très grand luxe et, contrairement à son propriétaire, j'hésite à m'y engouffrer. Le conducteur, lui, ne tergiverse pas, malgré son état pitoyable, et s'assoit sur le fauteuil en cuir blanc.

-Hé bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour monter ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je suis bien trop sale pour…  
-Montez, je vous dis !

J'obéis comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Je me laisse tomber sur le cuir du moelleux fauteuil. La voiture démarre aussitôt et fonce sur la route détrempée.  
Je cherche à deviner la marque de la voiture, lorsque je constate que je suis en train de créer une flaque sur la moquette, autour de mes pieds. Je lâche un gémissement de désespoir.

-Je suis en train de m'endetter pour les vingt prochaines années !  
-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
-Mais regardez ce que je fais à votre voiture ! La mienne vient de dévaster une propriété et, là, je suis en train de rendre la vôtre immonde.  
-Ce n'est rien que de l'eau, ça va sécher.  
-Je suis quand même dans une misère noire.  
-Non, dans une Bentley bleue.  
-Oh mon Dieu !

_Je suis foutu._

L'annonce de la marque de la voiture augmente encore mon désespoir d'étudiant fauché. Comment pourrais-je rembourses tous ces dégâts avec mes maigres revenus ? Malgré le chauffage puissant de la voiture, je frissonnede froid et de fatigue.

La Bentley s'arrête devant une grande grille dont l'ouverture se déclenche à l'approche du véhicule. La voiture pénètre dans une allée bordée de grands arbres et stoppe devant l'imposant escalier en pierre d'une vaste demeure. Mon hôte m'entraîne en courant dans le bâtiment et nous nous retrouvons dans un immense hall d'entrée. Un gigantesque lustre à pampilles éclaire la pièce.  
Je vois enfin mon sauveteur en pleine lumière. Il est plus jeune que je ne pensais, il doit avoir environ 30 ans, peut-être même un peu moins. Il est grand et athlétique, ses cheveux sont noirs et fins. Ses traits sont réguliers, ses yeux d'un noir profond et son sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Ses vêtements, maculé de taches de boue et détrempés, moulent la musculature d'un grand sportif, au corps tonique et ferme.

Alors que je détaille cet homme si sexy qui vient de me sauver, un autre homme d'une soixantaine d'années, en costume gris foncé, arrive presque en courant pour nous accueillir.

-Monsieur mais que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes dans un état épouvantable ! Et l'ami de monsieur aussi.  
-Sarutobi, je vous raconterai tout ça demain. Pour le moment, pouvez-vous nous préparer quelque chose de chaud ? Un grog serait une bonne idée. Nous allons monter nous changer, auriez-vous la gentillesse de récupérer les habits de… je réalise que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés !  
-Naruto, dis-je intimidé.  
-Sasuke. Enchanté Naruto.

La poigne est ferme mais sans excès, d'une douce chaleur.

-Enchanté également Sasuke, et merci vraiment pour tout.  
-Venez, montons.

La maison semble immense. Sasuke m'entraîne dans l'escalier, puis à travers de longs couloirs aux nombreuses portes et décorés de tableaux contemporains. Sasuke ouvre la dernière. C'est un bureau au mobilier sobre et très moderne qui contraste avec le parquet recouvert de tapis épais et anciens, aux couleurs chaudes. Je suis toujours Sasuke qui traverse la pièce et ouvre la porte d'une chambre meublée d'un immense lit et d'un écran géant suspendu en face de lui. Enfin, nous arrivons dans un grand dressing rempli de costumes, vêtements et chaussures.

-Nous devons faire à peu près la même taille, affirme Sasuke en attrapant un jean et un chandail sur les étagères.

Alors que j'allais le remercier, une voix féminine se fait entendre :

-Sasuke, où es-tu ?  
-Je suis là, Tsunade, dans le dressing.

Nous sommes rejoints par une femme dans la cinquantaine, mine et énergétique, les cheveux longs et blonds, à l'allure sportive et décontractée.

-Sarutobi vient de me décrire ton arrivée, tu as eu un accident ?  
-Pas du tout. C'est Naruto qui l'a eu.  
-Je présume que Naruto est ce jeune homme…  
-Oui, bonsoir madame.  
-Appelez-moi Tsunade comme tout le monde ici… mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Sasuke, ce garçon est en état de choc et toi tu le fais courir dans toute la maison… Venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.  
-Non, ça va, je vous assure.  
-Mon pauvre Naruto, vous n'êtes pas de taille pour lutter contre une décision prise par Tsunade, s'amuse Sasuke.

Tsunade s'empare des vêtements et prend d'autorité ma main pour m'entraîner derrière elle. Je la suis docilement, trop fatigué pour résister. Tsunade m'emmène dans une chambre voisine et file dans la salle de bains contiguë pour faire couler un bain. Elle pose un peignoir blanc au bord de la baignoire.

-Voilà jeune homme. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je peux demander à Sarutobi de monter.  
-Non, merci madame…  
-Tsunade ! Si vous dîtes encore une fois madame, je vous noie dans la baignoire.  
-Oui Tsunade.  
-Ensuite, couchez-vous. A votre mine de déterré, je vois bien que vous avez besoin de dormir. Sasuke me racontera vos aventures.  
-Merci, Tsunade.  
-Bien ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un à prévenir de votre accident ? Une petite amie ou votre mère par exemple.  
-Non, ma mère est loin et ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Je suis un grand garçon.  
-Vous dites tous ça, mais… elle s'interrompt un instant, songeuse. Bref, bonne nuit Naruto.

Elle me laisse seul. Je me traîne vers la salle de bain où j'ai presque un choc en me voyant dans le grand miroir qui occupe tout un pan de mur. Les cheveux en bataille, décorés de feuilles mortes, le tee-shirt déchiré, je suis couvert de boue et de taches. Je réalise que mon téléphone portable se trouve dans la poche de mon blouson. Malgré un bain forcé, l'appareil fonctionne encore. Je me prends en photo dans la grande glace et l'envoie en SMS à mes deux amis, Kiba et Sakura. Je me rends compte que mon corps me fait mal, conséquence des chocs pendant la course poursuite. Une fois déshabillé, je me laisse glisser dans l'eau chaude et me détends. Je tente d'organiser mes pensées encore confuses.

_Comment vais-je me sortir de cette montagne d'ennuis ?... Il est bizarre ce Sasuke, je ne sais pas… Cette salle de bain est géniale… C'est qui par rapport à lui, Tsunade ? Quand même une Bentley… C'est peut-être un trafiquant ou un héritier, ou bien…_

Le téléphone bourdonne sur le bord de la baignoire. Un SMS de Sakura :

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Je compose son numéro. Mon amie décroche de suite.

-Tu vas bien ?  
-J'ai eu un accident en rentrant.  
-Quoi ? Bon, tu es en état de parler, c'est déjà ça. Tu es entier ?  
-Oui, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de la voiture.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-Moi rien, enfin si… Je suis tombé en panne, puis il y a eu l'accident, mais pas à cause de la Bentley, et ma voiture a terminé dans un ravin au milieu de rosiers…  
-Mais où es-tu ?  
-Je ne sais pas au juste, chez Sasuke.  
-Sasuke ? Qui est Sasuke ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'appelle la police.  
-Non, non, ça va, je t'assure. Sasuke, c'est le propriétaire de la Bentley. Je suis dans une des salles de bains de sa maison. Immense d'ailleurs la baraque, tu verrais ça !  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes, Naruto.  
-Promis, tout va bien, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.  
-Bon… Je t'appelle demain matin.  
-Merci ! Bonne nuit Sakura.

Je repose le téléphone et goûte le silence, immobile, me forçant à respirer calmement. Une feuille morte flotte à la surface, sûrement laissée par mes cheveux dans le bain. On frappe à la porte de la chambre. C'est Sasuke qui s'annonce et entre sans attendre la réponse.

-Tout va bien, Naruto ?  
-Oui, j'arrive un instant s'il vous plait.  
-Prenez votre temps, j'ai monté un grog, je vous attends.

Je sors du bain, presque à regret. J'enfile le peignoir et regagne la chambre où mes habits sales ont disparu. Sasuke est assis sur le canapé qui meuble un coin de la vaste pièce. Pieds nus, il porte un kimono d'un bleu profond qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Je le vois au naturel pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Je suis frappé par sa beauté et son assurance tranquille, mélange de virilité simple et de décontraction. Sasuke me tend un verre et lève le sien pour porter un toast et trinquer à notre rencontre mouvementée. La boisson est forte et brûlante. Une chaleur confortable m'envahit, mais rapidement l'alcool me monte à la tête et je sens soudain comme des coups sous mon crâne. J'ai la tête qui tourne et une immense fatigue me tombe brutalement sur les épaules. Sasuke s'en aperçoit et m'aide à m'extraire de mon fauteuil. Doucement, il m'entraîne vers le lit, sans que je résiste. Il défait la ceinture du peignoir et me l'ôte le peignoir glisse par terre. Docile et nu, je m'allonge. Sasuke me recouvre avec les draps. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond est l'étrange geste de Sasuke, une furtive caresse sur ma joue du revers de son index.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc j'aimerais votre avis, est-ce que je dois continuer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tadam ! Vous l'avez voulu, la voilà la suite ! Je compte poster un chapitre tous les samedis. J'espère respecter mes délais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Un retour remarqué**

Le bourdonnement du portable me tire du sommeil. A moitié sorti du coma, je vois le visage de mon copain Kiba qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

-Naruto ? Tu es réveillé ?  
-Maintenant oui.  
-Ah ! Monsieur est chafouin ce matin… Sakura m'a tout raconté hier soir. Comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer ? Veux-tu qu'on vienne te chercher avec Sakura ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, alors savoir si tu dois venir me chercher…  
-Et si tu étais tombé chez un tueur psychopathe ?  
-Il n'en a pas l'air.  
-Ils n'en ont jamais l'air, c'est ça leur force !  
-Vous devriez arrêter de regarder des navets à la télé, Sakura et toi.  
-Ok ! Ok ! Bon, tu rentres quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appelle, promis.  
-D'accord, à plus tard !

Assis dans le lit, je me repasse le film de la soirée d'hier, en résumé comme dans les séries télé. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux comme pour gommer de mon esprit l'image de ma voiture fichue. Sarutobi, le majordome, frappe à la porte et fait son apparition, portant un grand plateau garni d'un petit déjeuner qu'il dépose sur la table basse. Il se met à chantonner, ramasse le peignoir toujours par terre, ouvre les rideaux. Il m'agace un peu, mais je m'efforce de faire bonne figure. C'est la moindre des choses.

-Monsieur a fait en sorte que votre voiture soit récupérée dans la matinée et déposée au garage du village. Le mécanicien est très sérieux, soyez sans craintes.  
-Vous êtes au courant pour le jardin ?  
-Laissez faire monsieur. Il va arranger ça.  
-Mais pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour un parfait inconnu ?

Sarutobi se retourne pour répondre, restant un très court instant la bouche ouverte, et se ravise aussitôt. Il se contente de sourire en quittant la pièce. La bonne odeur du café chaud me tire du lit. Je me lève et enfile le peignoir. Je suis en train de boire mon café quand Sasuke fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il porte un jean et un pull col V bleu nuit qui fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et ses yeux.

-Sarutobi vient de me dire que vous étiez réveillé. Bien dormi ?  
-Oui, grâce au grog sûrement, dis-je timidement.  
-J'ai dû vous coucher comme un enfant hier soir.  
-J'ai un peu honte…  
-Pourquoi ? C'était charmant ! Vous avez sombré de suite dans le coma. Un vrai sommeil de bébé.

Sasuke se pose dans le fauteuil, face à moi.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une calamité vivante. Je ne vous cause que des soucis !  
-J'ai connu des soirées plus calmes, effectivement, mais beaucoup moins amusantes.  
-Et vous faites ça souvent ?  
-Courir après des voitures folles ou héberger un jeune homme au bord de la pneumonie ? C'est non dans les deux cas. Satisfait ?

Il sourit, gentiment amusé.

-Merci beaucoup.  
-Bon, habillez-vous, nous allons voir votre voiture. Le mécano nous dire si elle est récupérable.

Je me lève et quitte le peignoir pour enfiler le jean et le léger chandail prêtés par Sasuke. Ce dernier ne me regarde pas directement me dévêtir, mais ne perd pas une miette du spectacle dans un miroir qui lui renvoie mon image. Quand je croise son regard dans la grande glace, le sourire indéfinissable qui orne don visage me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, terriblement embarrassé. Sasuke s'aperçoit du trouble qu'il provoque chez moi. Il change d'expression et affiche une attitude bienveillante qui me rassure.

-Hier soir, j'étais vraiment perdu. En panne et totalement paumé, la catastrophe totale !  
-Eh bien, tant mieux si j'ai pu me rendre utile. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous m'avez évité d'être coupé en deux par le chauffard ? je vous suis tout aussi redevable.  
-Match nul alors ?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça. Voilà ce que je vous propose, je vous conduis chez le garagiste et ensuite je vous dépose chez vous. J'ai un nouvel engin qui ne demande qu'à être étrenné ce matin, qu'en dites-vous ?  
-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… mais… d'accord !  
-Vous savez que c'est pénible cette manie d'avoir peur de déranger en permanence ? Si je vous invite, c'est que ça me fait plaisir et que j'en ai envie, dit-il.

Il m'entraîne au dehors de son immense demeure en direction d'une grande grange aménagée.

-Venez que je vous montre mon dernier jouet.  
-Vous n'êtes pas un peu grand pour avoir encore des jouets ?

C'est une forte voix féminine qui me répond :

-Les hommes ne grandissent jamais tout à fait complètement et Sasuke pas plus que les autres.

C'est Tsunade qui nous rejoint à grande enjambées énergiques.

-Bonjour les garçons.

Elle nous fait la bise l'un et l'autre, sans façons.

-Tu vas lui montrer ta collection ? Vous allez voir ça Naruto, une véritable passion de grand enfant… Bref, déjeunerez-vous ici ?  
-Non, je ramène Naruto chez lui.

Sasuke pose un baiser amusé sur le front de Tsunade en soupirant comme un enfant excédé. Il actionne une télécommande, et les deux lourds vantaux de la porte s'écartent lentement. Derrière eux, des néons se mettent à clignoter, puis éclairent l'intérieur. Je découvre une dizaine de voitures, toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres. L'une d'elles est garée devant les autres, un cabriolet rouge foncé, à la capote beige dépliée. Ses roues chromées à rayons luisent doucement. Sasuke est tout à la contemplation de cette voiture qu'il flatte de la main comme un animal familier. Il se glisse derrière le volant. Le moteur tousse quand il le démarrer, gronde, puis ronronne comme un gros chat.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-Elle est magnifique, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.  
-Une Aston Martin DB 2/4 de 1954.

Je fais mine de m'intéresser à cette voiture, mais j'essaie surtout d'imaginer combien d'autos comme la mienne je pourrais acquérir pour le prix de ce bolide.

-Montez. On y va.

La voiture s'engage sur le gravier qui crisse sous les pneus, puis emprunte l'allée pour rejoindre la route. Une fois sur le goudron, Sasuke accélère progressivement l'allure. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe le conducteur qui a oublié son passager, tout à la conduite de son engin. Le vent fait voler ses cheveux bruns qui flottent au gré des remous d'air. Le cabriolet roule vite maintenant, frôlant les bas-côtés les pneus crissent dans les virages pris trop vite. Je me cramponne à la portière, un peu effrayé par la vitesse. Sasuke stoppe devant un petit garage de campagne où ma voiture est garée, dans un piteux état. La carrosserie est très abimée, surtout la porte du coffre qui a encore des morceaux de rosiers coincés autour de l'ouverture.

-Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, m'sieur, y'a rien de récupérable là-d'sus, m'informe le garagiste.  
-Elle est fichue ?  
-A mon avis, complètement.  
-Vous êtes bien assuré ?  
-Au minimum.  
-Pas de chance.

Je sens l'amicale pression de la main de Sasuke sur mon épaule. Mon cerveau tente d'analyser la situation pour tirer des conclusions que je ne trouve guère réjouissantes.

-Comment allez-vous faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme comme on dit.  
-Allez ! En voiture, je vous emmène à la fac.

L'Aston Martin reprend son chemin, empruntant des routes que Sasuke parcourt tambour battant. La vitesse et le vent finissent par me griser. J'en oublie presque mes ennuis. La tête en arrière, je regarde le soleil luire en éclairs blancs et jaunes, entre les feuilles des arbres. Je sens la machine vibrer, se cabrer au gré des manœuvres du conducteur. Je le regarde lutter avec le grand volant en bois, changer de vitesse d'une poigne ferme, chacun de ses gestes sollicitant sa musculature. Cette voiture rend Sasuke encore plus viril. Je me surprends à le trouver beau en train de mener à toute allure ce véhicule si spécial. Normalement, je devrais avoir peur, mais l'assurance du pilote me rassure. Je me laisse porter en toute confiance, même lorsque les pneus manifestent leur désaccord d'être ainsi un peu trop malmenés sur le goudron ou qu'un dépassement se fait de façon trop sportive. Je me rends compte de l'instant rare que je vis. Un moment unique que je ne connaîtrais peut-être plus jamais. Le bruit du moteur et du vent s'estompe bizarrement. Sasuke me lance un coup d'œil et me surprend en train de l'observer. Il me sourit, illuminé par les éclats fugaces du soleil. Un instant de ma vie en suspens.

Notre arrivée sur le campus ne passe pas inaperçue avec le grandement sourd du moteur du cabriolet qui retourner les têtes. La voiture stoppe devant l'entrée de mon immeuble. J'en descends et tends la main pour saluer mon chauffeur qui la prend, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je sens que vous allez encore me dire « Merci » ou un truc du genre, je me trompe ?  
-Non…  
-Juugo, mon secrétaire, se tiendra au courant pour votre voiture il vous appellera.  
-Et vous ?  
-Moi ? Je dois y aller. Bonne chance pour la suite.

L'Aston Martin démarre en trombe, laissant ma question sans réponse. J'entends une voix féminine dans mon dos. Sakura.

-Ben, dis donc, Naruto, t'as pas choisi le plus moche ni le plus fauché visiblement pour te servir du chauffeur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ?  
-Tu l'as trouvé dans les pages hommes de _Vogue_ ? Le mec le plus mignon d'archi qui se fait ramener par un type canon… Forcément, ça parle à la célibataire que je suis en ce moment.

_Elle m'agace avec son côté chasseresse, parfois !_

Je tourne les talons, entre dans le bâtiment, monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour enfin m'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Kiba, mon colocataire, est là, vêtu d'un caleçon aux fleurs éclatantes contrastant avec sa peau mate, de grosses chaussettes et d'un bonnet en laine. Il se tient debout devant le frigo, dévorant à même le pot sa crème glacée.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu t'assois, tu ne bouges plus, je te fais un café, j'appelle Sakura et tu nous racontes tes dernières 24 heures !  
-J'adore être accueilli chaleureusement chez moi par mon meilleur ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura fait don entrée. Elle m'inspecte d'un œil scrutateur.

-Tu disparais quasiment un jour, tu reviens sans ta voiture, habillé façon mannequin et escorté d'un type beau à tomber qui conduit une super voiture donc soit tu nous dis ce qui s'est passé, soit je te torture jusqu'à obtention d'aveux complets.

* * *

Voili voilu voilà ! L'histoire avance doucement, mais sûrement. A samedi mes petits loups !


	3. Chapter 3

Et encore un chapitre les gens, UN !Et encore un chapitre les gens, UN ! Bon, là non plus il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais les choses intéressantes arrivent bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**3. Perdu**

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer mon récit. Il me faut un moment pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Bizarrement, certaines ne m'apparaissent que maintenant. Sakura trépigne presque d'impatience, tortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux roses autour de son index.

-J'ai croisé Ino, qui t'a aussi vu arriver. Je te préviens. Dans deux heures tout le campus est au courant de ton arrivée ! Bon, c'est qui ce type ?

-Quel type ?, demande Kiba depuis son fauteuil où il s'est enroulé dans un plaid.

Je commence à leur raconter cette nuit pas banale, essayant de n'omettre aucun détail. Je garde seulement pour moi l'épisode de Sasuke me mettant au lit. Et ses regards dans le miroir aussi…

A la fin du récit, Kiba, ébahi, déclare que cette histoire est folle. Sakura a cessé de tortiller sa mèche de cheveux, laissant son geste en suspens, les yeux écarquillés. Tous deux me regardent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de stupéfaction.

-Donc, si je résume, tu as bousillé ta voiture, un jardin, une Rolls dans la même soirée.

-Non Kiba, une Bentley.

-C'est pareil.

-Et encore que les sièges.

-Des sièges de Bentley, ça va chercher dans les combien ?

-Sûrement plus que tu ne pourras jamais payer !, intervient Sakura.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes mes amis ? Parce que vous savez me remonter le moral. Merci de votre aide !

-Sois réaliste, Naruto !

-Le pire, c'est que je ne connais même pas son nom ! Juste son prénom.

-C'est toute la différence entre les garçons et les filles, mes chéris. Moi, à la place de Naruto, je saurais déjà tout de sa famille, sa date de naissance et le nom de sa banque !

-Naruto est moins vénal que toi Sakura.

-Tiens, je me dévoue pour aller chercher des pizzas, vu que l'un n'est toujours pas habillé et l'autre pas remis de ses émotions. Allez hap ! Par ici la monnaie !

L'argent récolté, Sakura sort. Nous restons silencieux. Kiba est toujours enveloppé dans son plaid. Je me sens scruté par le regard brun de mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kiba ?

-Tu vas le revoir ?

-Qui ? Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça. Je ne sais pas.

_Pourquoi cette question ? Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir…_

Kiba se relève et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. L'image de Sasuke conduisant le cabriolet sous le soleil me revient sans cesse en tête. Tout est gravé dans ma mémoire. Le pull que je porte dégage une bouffée du parfum de Sasuke. J'aime l'idée d'avoir cette odeur sur moi.  
Sakura rentre avec les pizzas, m'arrachant à ma rêverie. Mes aventures reviennent au centre de la conversation. Sakura est très excitée à l'idée que je puisse croiser la route d'un homme apparemment puissant. La bouche pleine, elle me questionne sans arrêt.

-Ce gars est visiblement très, très riche.

-Oui, peut-être même plus qu'on ne se l'imagine, renchérit Kiba.

-Sans doute.

-Tu aurais tort de te faire du souci pour sa bagnole, il n'est sûrement pas à un fauteuil près.

-C'est une question de principe, je n'ai pas été élevé pour laisser des dettes… Mes parents me tueraient s'ils savaient que je fais une chose pareille.

Sakura se lève soudainement pour prendre l'ordinateur portable de Kiba, qui proteste contre les traces de doigts grasses que la jeune fille va laisser sur l'appareil

-Kiba, lance Google Earth s'il te plait. Naruto, te souviens-tu à peu près de l'endroit où tu es tombé en panne ? Et donc où se situe la maison de ton Sasuke ?

-Ce n'est pas « mon » Sasuke, mais oui, je crois me souvenir.

_Mon Sasuke ?_

-Bien, alors montre-nous.

Rapidement, le logiciel localise la résidence de Sasuke. Vu de haut, on devine que c'est bien plus un château qu'une simple maison. Les contours de la propriété sont bien définis sur la photo elle est immense avec un parc boisé, plusieurs bâtiments sont le fameux garage, deux tennis, une piscine avec un pool house attenant.

-C'est à peine plus petit que Disneyland, s'exclame Kiba en refermant l'écran.

-Naruto, tu es un ami ?, demande Sakura, un véritable ami ?

-Oui, enfin, faut voir, tout dépend de ce que tu vas demander, parce que je sens que tu vas me demander quelque chose !

-Il faut que tu me présentes à Sasuke ! Il serait criminel pour mon avenir de laisser passer un mec pareil sans tenter ma chance, dit-elle en riant.

-Mais Sakura, je ne sais pas s'il est célibataire ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est hétéro !

-Tiens par exemple ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'est pas pour une belle fille comme moi ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mais pourquoi je dis un truc pareil ? Oh bon sang !_

Je dois me dépêcher, avec toutes ces aventures j'en oublierais presque les cours. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans l'amphi que mon portable se met à vibrer. Numéro inconnu.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ?

-Oui.

-Ici Juugo, le secrétaire de M. Uchiha. Je viens vers vous pour vous informer des décisions de M. Uchiha, ainsi qu'il me l'a réclamé.

-Sasuke, vous voulez dire ?

-Oui, M. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Quelles décisions ?

-M. Uchiha m'a demandé de négocier un arrangement auprès du propriétaire du jardin notre assurance prendra en charge les dégâts que vous avez causés.

-C'est hors de question !

-M. Uchiha pense sûrement nécessaire de vous rendre ce service.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

-Il ne m'appartient pas d'estimer l'opportunité des décisions de M. Uchiha.

-Il ne m'a pas tenu au courant non plus.

-Vous devriez plutôt apprécier la chance qui vous est offerte et vous estimer heureux d'avoir croisé M. Uchiha. Je pense qu'il a d'excellentes raisons d'agir, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Quelles raisons ?

-M. Uchiha vous expliquera tout ceci demain. Il vous attend au restaurant « Chez Gratien » à 12h30. Il compte sur vous.

-Bien. J'y serais.

-Bonne journée, M. Uzumaki, ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec vous.

Un peu estomaqué par cette conversation, je cherche des yeux Sakura ou Kiba pour me confier à eux et savoir ce qu'ils pensent de cette nouvelle, mais ils sont déjà installés dans l'amphi. Je choisis un siège en haut, au fond et leur envoie un SMS à chacun, résumant très brièvement la conversation avec Juugo. Je les vois recevoir le message sur leur tablette et se concerter. Sakura se met à pianoter. Sa réponse arrive sur mon appareil. Elle aussi est totalement incrédule.

L'appel de Juugo occupe mon esprit et m'empêche de me concentrer sur le cours. Le ton de cet homme était froid, et je suis persuadé qu'il recelait une certaine animosité, empreinte de reproches. Je dois prévenir mes parents et le faire en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas les affoler. Je sors et m'installe sur un banc. Mentalement, je tâche de trouver les mots justes. Message sur le portable de mon père. Je fais un récit succinct de mes aventures pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

De retour dans l'amphithéâtre, la salle se vide de ses étudiants. Kiba me rejoint, toujours affublé de son bonnet de laine. Il s'installe sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-Tu as l'air d'un zombie, Naruto.

-Je suis un peu secoué, c'est tout.

-On va sortir ce soir pour te changer les idées, qu'en penses-tu ? Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau bar en ville avec un DJ super cool.

-Bonne idée.

Plus tard, seul dans l'appartement, je tente de travailler à la maquette de mon projet d'études. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je pense plus à Sasuke qu'au reste. L'attention qu'il a portée sur moi lorsque je m'habillais occupe mes pensées. Je suis troublé. Ce n'était pas un simple coup d'œil, comme j'en ai si souvent perçu entre coéquipiers au rugby. Non, c'était plus intense. Pourquoi m'examinait-il avec autant d'attention ? Je me secoue pour chasser tout un tas d'idées que je juge idiotes, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je sens un regard imaginaire courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me retourne pour vérifier que je suis bien seul dans la pièce tant le souvenir physique de Sasuke est prégnant.

_Je suis en train de devenir fou, j'ai des hallucinations ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Je décide d'aller passer le visage sous le robinet, dans la salle de bain. La fraîcheur de l'eau me ravive les idées. Appuyé contre le lavabo, je fixe mon image au visage dégoulinant dans le miroir. Je m'inspecte avec attention, l'arc des sourcils, les yeux bleus océans, les lèvres charnues d'un rose mat. Je balaye mes cheveux blonds en arrière pour dégager mon front. Je poursuis mon inspection en faisant jouer ma musculature à travers mon tee-shirt. Je fais gonfler mes biceps, me redresse pour faire ressortir mes pectoraux. Je ne m'étais jamais livré à une inspection aussi narcissique.

_Est-ce que je suis beau ? C'est ce que disent les autres, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté vraiment attention jusque-là…_

J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Kiba entre dans l'appartement. Il me ramène à la réalité en me demandant si je suis prêt pour aller faire la fête ce soir.

Trois heures plus tard, nous sirotons un mojito en terrasse de ce nouveau bar. La conversation traîne gentiment sur les études et les filles, l'avenir professionnel et quelques ragots sur les camarades de cours. Pour une fois, Kiba a délaissé son bonnet de laine pour laisser s'épanouir sa chevelure désordonnée.

-Mais Sasuke, tu as une idée de qui il est ?

-Franchement, non.

-Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Je saurai sans doute demain…

-Tu vas aller à son rendez-vous ?

-Oui, j'ai une dette envers lui.

-Je ne sais pas moi, il me semble que si je croisais un type pareil, je voudrais savoir qui il est, d'où il sort, tout, quoi !

-Et cela me servirait à quoi ?

-Probablement à rien, juste à satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Ta curiosité, pas la mienne !, dis-je en insistant bien sur les pronoms possessifs.

_Un peu trop peut-être…_

Nous rentrons à pied, marchant tranquillement dans les rues désertes. Kiba revient à la charge sur Sasuke. Il ne comprend pas mon manque de curiosité. Je ne lui réponds pas.

Plus tard, je tourne et retourne dans mon lit, le sommeil tardant à venir. Encore une fois, le souvenir de Sasuke me revient à l'esprit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, derrière moi, en train de défaire le peignoir. Et j'en éprouve un certain plaisir…

* * *

Voilà ! A samedi !


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop ! Nouveau chapitre ! Régalez-vous les gens !

Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, mais je suis allée voir de la famille à Toulouse, et au milieu du trajet, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon ordinateur donc aucun moyen de finir d'écrire avant de revenir chez moi, désolée !

* * *

**4. Le rendez-vous**

Le lendemain, je quitte précipitamment mon job à mi-temps au magasin de sport pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Mon chef, Jiraya, me lance un regard noir. Tant pis, je ferai des efforts pour rattraper ça plus tard ! J'arrive au restaurant, qui est d'un bien plus grand standing que je ne le pensais. Je n'ose pas entrer et je préfère attendre Sasuke devant. Il arrive avec un gros Range Rover noir qu'il confie au voiturier. Tout sourire, il m'entraîne à l'intérieur du restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel nous indique qu'il va nous installer à la table habituelle de Sasuke. Nous traversons la salle, et je sens les regards envieux des femmes se poser sur Sasuke. Et quelques hommes aussi. Notre table est un peu à l'écart des autres clients, dans un coin discret.

-Je suis content que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. J'ai pris la liberté de commander à l'avance pour gagner un peu de temps.

-Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, vraiment.

Nous échangeons encore quelques politesses banales.

-Et à part avoir des accidents ridicules, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Le ton de Sasuke est léger, amusé.

-Je suis étudiant en architecture. Dernière année de licence. Et vous ? Est-ce que je peux vous le demander ? Je ne sais rien, ou presque, de vous.

-Vous connaissez le logiciel New-Fun* ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout le monde l'utilise de nos jours. Il est universel.

-Ce logiciel, c'est moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai imaginé, réalisé, commercialisé il y a presque 10 ans maintenant.

Sasuke Uchiha… Son nom fait enfin tilt dans ma tête ! Evidemment ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas faire le lien ? Je suis en face d'un homme presque aussi puissant que Bill Gates ou Mark Zuckerberg. Un de ces tycoons à la réussite financière insolente. Je suis totalement sidéré, j'en reste bouche bée. Sasuke rit franchement de mon air ébahi.

- Ah, cela fait cet effet à chaque fois que j'annonce mon job ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de me déclarer croque-mort ou simple informaticien.

-Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je n'étais pas préparé à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi important que vous.

-Confidence pour confidence, il est rare que je dise à un quasi-inconnu qui je suis, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance Naruto, je le sens.

Un serveur amène un plat, interrompant la conversation. Le sommelier fait goûter un vin italien à Sasuke. Il entame son assiette avec entrain, puis reprend la discussion.

-Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? Parlez-moi de votre famille.

-Mes parents sont des gens simples qui ont travaillé toute leur vie pour assurer l'essentiel à leurs enfants. J'ai un grand frère, il est inspecteur de police.

-Vos parents sont vivants ?

-Dieu merci, oui. Et vous ? Les vôtres ?

-Tsunade est la seule famille qui me reste. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis mes 4 ans.

Je sens que c'est un sujet délicat pour lui, je n'insiste pas.

-Buvons à notre rencontre mouvementée.

Il lève son verre. Je l'imite et trempe mes lèvres dans le vin italien. Je ne suis pas habitué à boire le midi, et j'ai encore des séquelles laissées par les mojitos d'hier soir. Le téléphone de Sasuke ne cesse de bourdonner. Des messages arrivent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les ignorer. Il s'excuse et se lève pour aller téléphoner à l'écart. Je l'observe de loin. Le visage de Sasuke se renferme, ses mâchoires sont crispées, les réponses fusent rapides et brèves. Il raccroche et revient vers la table.

-Je suis désolé, c'est très grossier de ma part de vous avoir laissé ainsi !

-De mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Les affaires sont parfois difficiles, mais là, elles sont plutôt bonnes en fait.

-Le monde des affaires m'est parfaitement inconnu je n'y comprends rien. Je crois être encore plus ignare dans ce domaine qu'en mécanique.

-Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien alors ?, se moque-t-il gentiment.

Le déjeuner se poursuit, laissant un peu de temps à Sasuke pour m'expliquer sa trajectoire d'informaticien de génie et d'homme d'affaires avisé qui a bâti un véritable empire en régulant la quasi-totalité des communications entre différents réseaux sociaux. Je suis parfaitement admiratif de sa réussite incontestable, évidemment, mais surtout de la simplicité avec laquelle il l'évoque. Je lui raconte ma vie d'étudiant, mon travail au magasin, les soirées avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Sakura et Kiba.

-Naruto, je dois partir. Vous me raccompagnez à ma voiture ?

Nous quittons le restaurant pour rejoindre son gros 4x4, que le voiturier laisse, moteur en marche, sur le stationnement devant l'entrée du restaurant.

-Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai oublié l'essentiel, je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir évité de finir écrasé par le chauffard. Je vous suis très reconnaissant.

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à une telle confession. Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture, et je lui tends la main pour lui dire « Au revoir ». Mais au lieu de répondre à mon salut, il m'attire d'une poigne énergique vers lui et, de son bras gauche passé autour de mes reins, il me plaque contre son corps. Je ne vois plus que l'éclair sombre de ses yeux. Il sourit en prenant mon visage à deux mains pour l'amener contre le sien, si près que nos bouches se frôlent et se touchent, nos langues se mêlent. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par le désir qui éclate dans ma poitrine. Il relâche son étreinte aussi brusquement qu'il l'a commencée. Il me laisse le souffle court et légèrement chancelant.

-Samedi soir, je donne une réception, je t'y attends à 20 heures. Viens avec tes amis si tu veux. Je compte sur toi.

_Sasuke m'a embrassé et tutoyé ? Oh la vache…_

Le soir même, je retrouve mes deux amis en train de siroter une bière mexicaine sur le vieux canapé.

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-On est invités chez Sasuke.

-Tous les trois ?

-Oui. Samedi soir, 20 heures. Si ça vous ennuie, ne venez pas, mais moi je dois absolument y aller ! Ce midi, je n'ai pas pu régler cette histoire de voiture. Je voulais lui en parler, mais je n'ai pas pu. Mon père sera furieux si je ne répare pas les dégâts, croyez-moi !

-O.K., on va t'accompagner on ne voudrait pas être la cause d'un drame familial, se moque Sakura.

-Au fait, tu en sais plus sur lui ?, demande Kiba. Tu connais son nom ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?, s'écrient en chœur mes amis. Le Sasuke Uchiha ? Celui de New-Fun ?

-Oui.

-Alors là, Naruto, chapeau !

Mes amis me regardent incrédules. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que Sasuke m'a embrassé ! A peine ai-je repensé à ce baiser que leur présence devient irréelle et que mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…_

* * *

*Ne cherchez pas à trouver ce logiciel, il est complètement fictif.

* * *

Voilà ! Encore désolée pour ce retard et à samedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens ! Encore un nouveau chapitre et ENFIN ! Le lemon que vous attendiez tous. Donc régalez-vous.

* * *

**5. Une soirée parfaite**

La Twingo de Kiba tourne sur les petites routes, à la recherche de la demeure de Sasuke. Installée à l'arrière, Sakura annonce en râlant qu'elle n'en peut plus de rester assise dans une voiture. Je reconnais enfin la grille qui marque le début de la grande allée. Elle est ouverte et, entre chaque arbre, une torche est allumée. Kiba marque l'arrêt devant ce décor surprenant, mais l'appel de phares d'une grosse berline intimidante derrière nous nous pousse à avancer. La cour gravillonnée devant le manoir est également entourée de flambeaux brûlant pour l'illuminer. Des véhicules de luxe sont stationnés. Un voiturier attend leur arrivée pour les garer pendant que leurs occupants, en tenue de soirée, grimpent le grand escalier. Dans le hall d'entrée, l'immense lustre en cristal brille d'éclats qui se reflètent sur les murs en petits morceaux de lumières. La musique d'un orchestre nous arrive aux oreilles alors que nous sommes encore assis dans la Twingo, prudemment parquée au bord de la cour gravillonnée.

-Tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était une soirée si chic, s'agace Sakura.

-Je n'en savais rien !

-De toutes les façons, ce n'est pas pour la couleur de nos baskets que Sasuke nous a invités, temporise Kiba.

-Tu as raison, on y va.

Nous entreprenons l'ascension de l'escalier en suivant un couple en smoking et robe longue. Un genre de cerbère en costume nous arrête à l'entrée. Sans carton d'invitation, il nous refuse l'entrée.

-Pouvez-vous dire à M. Uchiha que je suis ici ?, dis-je timidement.

-S'il vous plait, veuillez partir. Sans invitation, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Une voix féminine se fait entendre dans le dos du cerbère, lui intimant l'ordre de nous laisser passer. Le colosse obtempère comme à regrets. C'est Tsunade qui vient d'intervenir. Elle toise l'homme sans ciller, puis se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle porte une robe du soir d'un violet profond, aux lignes sobres, sans un bijou, et, néanmoins, elle a une allure folle. Elle nous accueille avec chaleur. Par l'enfilade des portes, je peux apercevoir un peu de la réception en cours. Sur une table, un buffet coloré est offert avec, posée en son centre, une énorme sculpture de glace représentant un Pégase bondissant. Des serveurs en veste blanche tournent parmi les invités avec des plateaux de coupes de champagne rosé ou blanc. Des rires de femmes et des voix d'hommes surviennent par vagues. Je présente Kiba et Sakura à Tsunade, qui se déclare ravie de les rencontrer. Elle nous entraîne vers la pièce principale où elle nous fait servir du champagne. Sakura a les yeux qui brillent d'excitation. Kiba, comme toujours, semble à son aise, presque détaché. Moi par contre, je me sens totalement déplacé avec mon jean bon marché et ma chemise toute simple dans ce décor luxueux, au milieu des invités à l'élégance parfois tapageuse.

Je cherche des yeux Sasuke. Tsunade m'informe qu'il est en négociation avec un partenaire dans son bureau, et nous abandonne pour remplir son office de maîtresse de maison. Notre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, et la féminine fraîcheur de Sakura attire les regards. Très vite, elle entame une conversation avec un grand gaillard roux, bâti comme une armoire. Elle semble minuscule à ses côtés. J'ai perdu de vue Kiba qui, lui aussi, a dû faire une rencontre. Décidément, mes amis sont plus à l'aise que moi en société ! J'erre au milieu de gens pour qui je suis totalement transparent. Une coupe à la main, je me faufile dans les pièces envahies d'invités en écoutant des conversations ennuyeuses. J'échoue dans un coin de la terrasse, derrière un oranger en pot.

Soudain, une poigne ferme me prend par le bras et m'entraîne pour me plaquer contre le mur. Je me retrouve adossé contre la paroi, Sasuke debout en face de moi, prenant appui avec ses deux mains posées sur le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête. Ses yeux noirs sont rivés sur les miens et expriment un mélange de sentiments : impatience, curiosité et une autre chose d'indéfinissable. Le parfum de Sasuke m'enveloppe. Il porte un smoking noir, une chemise légèrement brillante, noire elle aussi, et une fine cravate en ton sur ton. Ses cheveux sont savamment domestiqués, ses joues rasées de frais. Il est impitoyablement beau. J'en ai le cœur qui cogne, le souffle court. Il détache ses mains du mur pour me saisir la tête derrière la nuque et m'attirer à lui. Il m'embrasse presque avec férocité, d'une étreinte virile, surprenante. Il envahit ma bouche me faisant quasiment suffoquer sous un tel assaut. Sans cesser son baiser, il m'immobilise contre lui. Je suis troublé qu'il m'embrasse quasiment en public. Je me sens gauche.

-Je croyais que tu étais reparti.

-Pas sans t'avoir vu.

Il m'enlace à nouveau et s'empare encore de ma bouche. Cette fois, je me laisse faire et me surprends à répondre avec la même fougue à son baiser. Je baisse la garde, j'accueille Sasuke avec envie. Je me détends, goûte chaque instant de cette étreinte. Je sens l'envie exploser dans mon plexus solaire.

-Je dois faire une apparition à la réception pour saluer mes invités.

-Je peux t'attendre ici ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise au milieu de ces gens.

-Je veux que tu me présentes à tes amis.

Nous partons nous mêler aux invités. Sasuke s'arrête de nombreuses fois pour saluer des personnes. Nous traversons lentement tous les salons tant Sasuke doit saluer de gens à qui il m'introduit simplement par mon prénom. Nous multiplions les coupes de champagne, et je suis un peu ivre quand les invités commencent enfin à partir. Tsunade nous rejoint.

-Sasuke, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire préparer de quoi héberger les amis de Naruto et quelques autres qui ne sont pas en état de repartir.

-Avez-vous vu Kiba ?

-Oui, il est dans une chambre. Quant à Sakura, son chevalier servant l'a aidée à monter dans la sienne. Il est charmant ce grand écossais, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Oui, sans doute.

Sasuke me tire par le bras vers l'escalier. Il abandonne Tsunade à la corvée des au-revoir. Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre en me tirant par la main. Il verrouille la porte derrière nous.

-Sasuke, j'étais venu ici avec l'intention de te proposer de rembourser les dégâts faits à la Bentley…

-Naruto, je m'en fous de cette voiture, particulièrement à ce moment.

-Oui, mais…

-Tais-toi. Laisse-moi te regarder.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Il m'attire vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son parfum m'enveloppe de nouveau et se mélange à la saveur du champagne présente dans sa bouche. Sa langue trouve la mienne, et le baiser qui a commencé doucement devient fébrile, fou, forcené. Sans séparer nos bouches, il commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise qu'il finit par m'arracher. Je me bats avec son nœud de cravate, mais, dans ma maladresse, je ne fais que le resserrer. Il me repousse gentiment pour jeter un regard sur mon torse dénudé.

-J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu sur le bord de la route.

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa bouche sur mon cou, puis la fait glisser sur mon épaule avant de rejoindre le creux entre mes pectoraux. Il me lèche la peau sur les muscles de ma poitrine jusqu'à trouver un téton qu'il mordille et aspire, puis passe à l'autre pour s'en occuper de la même façon. Ses lèvres continuent leur descente vers le bas, embrassant mon ventre et s'attardant sur mon nombril. Puis elles s'arrêtent sur le haut du pantalon. Il est agenouillé devant moi et relève la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il la boucle de la ceinture et fait coulisser la fermeture éclair de la braguette. Il fait descendre lentement mon pantalon sur mes jambes pour m'aider à m'en débarrasser. Il se met debout à nouveau pour retrouver ma bouche qu'il dévore. Sa main vient se poser sur mon sexe qui tend le tissu de mon boxer à mesure que mon érection gonfle.

-Même ça, ça a l'air parfait chez toi.

-Sasuke… je… enfin, je… je n'ai jamais… avec un homme…

-Je m'en doutais. C'est encore plus excitant.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne veux pas paraître nul…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre.

Il m'ordonne de quitter mon boxer. Je m'exécute, dévoilant mon sexe dressé. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me demande de tourner sur moi-même pour me contempler sous toutes les coutures. Je suis totalement bouleversé. Rien de ce qu'il se passe n'est sous mon contrôle.

-Viens, approche.

Il s'empare de mon sexe qu'il masse doucement d'une main, puis fait rouler mes bourses entre ses doigts. Il me force à décalotter pour libérer mon gland de son étui de peau et l'amène à lui. Il pose ses lèvres doucement sur le bout de mon sexe, il l'embrasse et le prend lentement dans sa bouche pour le faire disparaître presque en entier. Il va et vient de plus en plus fort et rapidement, m'engloutissant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois. Quand il s'interrompt, je suis au bord de l'explosion. Je n'ai jamais été excité à ce point. Il me relâche et me couche en travers du lit, jambes pendantes. Il se penche sur moi, appuyé sur ses bras légèrement fléchis et ses poings fermés. Sa cravate retombe sur mon torse. Il sourit.

-Tu as failli jouir, hein ? Cela aurait été dommage que tout ça se termine aussi vite, me susurre-t-il.

A genoux entre mes jambes, il repart à l'assaut de mon sexe, toujours aussi dur. Il joue avec, l'engloutit, le lèche, le masse entre ses doigts agiles. Je ne vois que le sommet de son crâne qui monte et descend selon ses mouvements. Il arrête un instant pour scruter mes réactions. Il enlève enfin sa veste, qu'il envoie voler sur un fauteuil, suivie de sa cravate. Il s'agenouille à nouveau et glisse ses mains sous mes cuisses qu'il relève, d'un geste rapide, sur ma poitrine. Il les maintient ainsi en prenant appui sur le pli des genoux, découvrant mon intimité sur laquelle il vient poser sa bouche. Sa langue commence à me caresser et tente de forcer le passage, puis à nouveau se fait douce avant de recommencer son exploration. La sensation est telle que je ressens des frissons tout au long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je maintiens moi-même mes jambes relevées pour lui permettre d'utiliser ses mains afin d'écarter encore plus mes fesses. J'entends quelqu'un gémir non loin. Je réalise que je suis celui qui exprime son plaisir. Sasuke se relève, les lèvres luisantes. Il met deux doigts dans ma bouche, me forçant à les sucer. Une fois assez humides, il les présente devant mon orifice. Lentement, il en fait entrer un, puis, délicatement, il fait suivre le second. Je n'ai pas mal, juste une sensation de gêne physique. Il sourit comme un enfant qui prépare un mauvais coup quand, soudain, une incroyable décharge de plaisir me vrille le corps. Un, puis deux, puis trois éclairs éclatent dans mon cerveau. Je crie. Je veux qu'il arrête tant cette sensation inconnue est forte et presque effrayante. Non, je veux qu'il continue. Je sais que je hurle presque, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je perds pied. Tout chavire.

Sasuke cesse soudain son jeu et quitte le lit pour se déshabiller. Il ôte ses vêtements rapidement et les laisse tomber sur le parquet. Appuyé sur mes coudes, je profite du spectacle je le vois nu pour la première fois. Il a le corps sec d'un nageur, avec des muscles qui roulent sous sa peau pâle et de belles épaules solides et larges. Sa pilosité noire couvre légèrement son torse, puis descend pour s'entortiller du nombril et s'élargir en couronnant son sexe à l'épiderme plus foncé. Il sourit en me demandant de m'installer dans le bon sens du lit. Je m'allonge, la tête confortablement posée sur une pile d'oreillers moelleux. A genoux, il s'avance sur le lit et s'installe au-dessus de moi, avançant jusqu'à présenter son sexe face à mon visage. Je détaille son membre. Le prépuce dessine une fleur rose foncé aux contours capricieux. La tige est largement veinée, épaisse et longue.

-Tu sais comment faire maintenant.

Je prends son sexe dans ma bouche en l'aspirant. Je pose ses bourses curieusement fraîches dans le creux de ma main elles sont fermes et lourdes. Son sexe durcit entre mes lèvres qui le parcourent. Je tente de l'enfoncer aussi loin que possible dans ma gorge, me fixant comme objectif de nicher mon nez dans sa toison noire et drue. Son gland enfle et se gorge de sang. Je le relâche pour l'admirer. Il est devenu gros comme un abricot, d'un rose luisant. Il semble animé d'une vie propre, bougeant doucement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Sasuke me caresse la tête et m'incite à nouveau à reprendre mon travail sur son sexe. Alors je m'évertue à le sucer avec autant d'application que possible, m'efforçant d'enfoncer le plus possible cette tige dure et inflexible Sasuke commence à pousser des râles. Il se penche en arrière en se triturant les tétons. Je sens ses bourses devenir dures comme du bois. Soudain, il se retire de ma bouche.

-L'élève veut-il dépasser le maître ?

Il se dégage et me fait basculer sur le ventre. Ses deux mains écartent mes fesses, et sa langue reprend son travail sur mon intimité. A nouveau, ce frisson de plaisir vibre au long de mon échine. Sasuke arrête pour venir s'allonger sur moi. Son sexe dur palpite, calé sur mes fesses.

-Tu es prêt. As-tu envie de ça ?

-Oui. Je crois.

-Il faut que tu le veuilles, sinon, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

-Oui, vas-y. je t'attends.

Il se penche vers la table de nuit dont il ouvre le tiroir et se saisit de préservatifs et de gel lubrifiant. Il enduit mon orifice de ce produit, me procurant une sensation de fraîcheur. Je le regarde dérouler rapidement la capote sur son sexe toujours dressé, puis enduire de gel également. Il présente son gland contre mon anus et, lentement, pousse en avant. Il me conseille de respirer fort, de ne pas résister mais plutôt de vouloir l'expulser. Mes chairs s'écartent difficilement. Il fait une pause. Je serre les dents car je ne veux pas lui montrer ma douleur. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi d'avoir réussi à prendre ce sexe imposant. Il reprend sa progression et, soudain, mon corps lâche et accepte cette intrusion. Sasuke enfonce son sexe d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. La douleur cède la place à un plaisir qui augmente à mesure que Sasuke accélère la cadence de ses coups de reins. Je sens son sexe glisser en moi. Je suis pleinement conscient d'être un homme faisant l'amour avec un autre homme. Ce sentiment augmente encore mon désir et le plaisir que Sasuke me donne. Je tends mes fesses pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin en moi. L'idée de le recevoir au plus profond mon être m'excite au-delà de ce que je pensais possible.

Il m'ordonne gentiment de me mettre à genoux, m'aidant à me relever sans se retirer de moi. Son corps trempé de sueur par l'effort vient se coller contre mon dos. Je me tourne pour l'embrasser avec fièvre. Ses mains glissent le long de mon torse pour trouver mes tétons rendus sensibles par le frottement contre le drap. Il les travaille, ce qui provoque de petites décharges électriques dans mes pectoraux. Je me cambre pour l'inciter à recommencer ses mouvements de bassin. Chaque coup de reins l'expédie un peu plus loin de moi, en me soulevant littéralement du lit. Il me possède totalement. Je me suis offert entièrement à son sexe. Plus rien ne compte que la sensation de Sasuke me pénétrant. L'idée même de savoir que Sasuke est en moi me fait délirer de plaisir. Soudain, des flashs éclatent dans ma tête. Mon cerveau, qui résistait et tentait de garder le contrôle, cède à son tour. Il est relié directement à mon orifice. Le plaisir arrive par décharges, par vagues au rythme des mouvements de Sasuke. Je sens que je vais jouir sans même toucher mon sexe. Sasuke accélère pour me rejoindre. Alors que Sasuke éclate et se vide en moi, j'expulse ma semence sur un oreiller. Nos râles de jouissance se font cris.

Je retombe épuisé, incapable de faire un geste, essoufflé. Sasuke s'allonge à mes côtés, cherchant à apaiser sa respiration. Il me prend dans ses bras, m'entoure de sa virilité. Nous échangeons un long baiser qui me dévoile le goût de mon intimité restée sur ses lèvres. Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, que je trouve étonnamment douce. Son cœur reprend un rythme normal, à l'unisson du mien. Je suis apaisé, au point de sombrer très vite dans un sommeil profond.

_J'ai un amant._

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans le grand lit, sans Sasuke qui a disparu. Je l'appelle, mais il n'est plus dans la chambre. Je me lève pour explorer la salle de bains et le dressing, vides eux aussi. Sur ma veste, un mot et un petit paquet rectangulaire sont déposés.

« Naruto, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin. D'ailleurs, l'aurais-je pu tant tu dormais profondément ? Tu as un sommeil d'enfant. Je devais partir ce matin pour Tokyo. Je rentre mercredi. Je t'appelle dès mon retour. Ce paquet, c'est pour me faire pardonner de partir ainsi.  
Je t'embrasse.  
S.-U.  
P.-S. : J'ai aimé cette nuit. »

J'ouvre le paquet, c'est une montre magnifique, aux multiples cadrans, avec un bracelet en cuir d'autruche noir. Je la passe à mon poignet. L'objet fait presque trop luxueux sur moi. Je tente de l'appeler, mais je tombe que sur sa messagerie. Je me sens incroyablement seul. Je me rhabille, gardant l'odeur de notre nuit sur moi, et je descends. Je crois Tsunade qui m'embrasse avec chaleur, un regard complice dans les yeux. Elle m'invite à rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendent autour d'un petit-déjeuner, sur la terrasse. Kiba est souriant :

-Je crois qu'on des choses à se dire.

-Oui, dit Sakura, une soirée comme ça, nous allons en reparler longtemps.

-On y va ?

Nous partons dans la Twingo, tous vaguement absents. Mon téléphone vibre pour signaler l'arrivée d'un SMS. C'est Sasuke. Je l'ouvre et je lis ce simple message qui me fait sourire de plaisir :

_« Mercredi ! »_

* * *

Voilà ! Je sens que je vais en faire pleurer plus d'un, mais considérez cette fanfiction terminée, car il y a bien une suite, normalement, mais elle n'est pas sortie et je ne sais pas quand elle le sera, et en faire une moi-même sans la vraie histoire pour avoir une base va me prendre énormément de temps, ce que je n'ai pas. Je passe mes vacances à l'auto-école, et à la rentrée, je suis dans l'année du Bac donc je pourrais très peu écrire, peut-être une autre fanfiction basée sur un autre livre mais c'est pas sûr, et si la suite de celle-là arrive un jour ou l'autre, j'en ferais une deuxième partie.

Donc à bientôt les gens !


End file.
